Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device including a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors, and a manufacturing method of the organic light emitting device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, representative examples of a flat panel display include an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Typically, the organic light emitting device includes a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors, and a plurality of wires.
Such an organic light emitting device is generally manufactured by using a plurality of masks.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.